Power transfer devices (PTDs) such as chains and belts are utilized in a multitude of machines. Typically, PTDs are separated into types based upon the type of impact encountered during operation. For example, belt and chain conveyors with relative small load fluctuation, centrifugal blowers, and the like generally fall into a smooth impact category. In contrast, presses, construction and mining machines, vibrating machines and the like fall into a high impact category. Between these categories, engines and other general machines are typically classified in a moderate impact category. To facilitate proper operation, these PTDs, are installed under a relatively precise amount of tension. In addition, the tension of the PTD is typically monitored periodically to facilitate continued proper operation and increase the longevity of the machine. The amount of tension varies according to the type of impact and load anticipated. In general, an insufficiently tensioned PTD is prone to slippage, excessive vibration, chain slap, and the like. While excessive tension may lead to accelerated bearing failure and breakage.
It can be important that PTDs are tensioned to a high degree of precision in some circumstances, for example, in relatively high technology applications, such as some in the aerospace industry. In this regard, conventional manners of measuring PTD tension generally involve a human operator with a spring gauge and a machinist ruler. The spring gauge is utilized to load the PTD a precise amount while the ruler or calipers are utilized to measure deflection of the PTD. However, mechanical areas of airframes are often quite cramped, making these measurements difficult and time consuming. In addition, without precise reference points from which to make these measurements, reproducibility is difficult to achieve.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus capable of tension measurement that overcomes the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.